


Seven Point Five Out of Ten

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Multi, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, ambiguous time period, most characters are mentioned - Freeform, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sabo and Nami go below deck for a quickie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how to write oral but I wanted to anyway. I guess feedback would be appreciated. Also, I love Sanji/Nami/Zoro as an ot3 so that’s there too. Nami and Sabo are friends with benefits in this fic too.

   Nami had her back against the wall and was half-sitting uncomfortably against a barrel. A deviant smile across her face and laughter rising up from her stomach.

   Sabo pressed a cheerful kiss unto Nami’s lips. She kissed deeply – taking control – and she tugged on Sabo’s bottom lip; moaned into his mouth. Sabo wrapped an arm under leg and half-hiked her up onto his hips. He laughed, a little bit, and there was a twinkle in his eyes that Nami loved.

   Nami drew back and tried to appear as demure as possible. She licked her lips.

   ‘Are you ready?’ she asked, enticingly.

   ‘Absolutely.’ Sabo said and he initiating a second kiss that was long and hot.

   ‘Fantastic.’ Nami replied upon breaking the kiss. She grasped desperately onto Sabo’s shoulders. Her fingers dug into the back of his shoulders and she moved onto him. The strap of bikini top slipped down her own shoulders and she proceeded to kiss along Sabo’s jawline. She kissed sweetly, deceivingly innocently, as she moved her hands down his shirt; fumbling with the bronze buttons of his coat.

   Sabo kissed back, just as strong, and aided Nami in the removal of his clothes. He tore off his coat and discarded it. It fluttered down behind him and they didn’t even hear it land. They were too busy submerged in themselves. The sights. The sounds. The smells. The touches. The tastes. All of it.

   Nami smelt of salt and sea with a citric twist; strangely indulgent. Sabo tasted of spices and smoke. It drove Nami wild. Both had hands rough to the touch but it was hard to see each other; their eyes constantly fluttering closed as they kissed and touched; eagerly and greedily.

   ‘You… are… amazing.’ Nami moaned between kisses.

    Sabo’s hands trailed down her back but Nami stopped him.

   ‘C’mon,’ Nami drew back and met Sabo’s eyes, ‘you know you want to touch me; my breasts.’ She spoke very firmly and her eyes had an undeniable lust. It’s what she wanted and who was Sabo to tease.

   ‘If you insist.’ Sabo replied and his fingers brushed over her curvy figure and upwards, towards her breasts. He was so warm and Nami sighed. Sabo was gentle and relaxing; he didn’t want to spook Nami. He was uncertain at first as he easily pulled off the flimsy bikini top. It didn’t fall between them though. Instead, it remained between and pressed unto each other.

   Sabo carefully supported Nami’s breasts.

   ‘C’mon, Sabo, a little rougher than that. I won’t break.’ Nami taunted and she kissed the corner of his mouth then next to his eyes; on his scar. The scarred side of his face was like igneous rock or volcanic exploits. Nami loved the tactile stimulation of it.

   ‘Okay then.’ Sabo replied and he groped Nami.

   She blushed but smiled. ‘Much better.’

   Sabo rubbed his fingers over her nipples and kissed between her breasts. He was very kindly with Nami even though she wasn’t after something gentlemanly. She appreciated it though. It made her feel loved; not just lusted after.

   Nami sighed and she kissed Sabo’s forehead. She was concentrating quite hard on her pleasure. She caressed the sides of his face then proceeded to embrace him firmly. Bringing his fact straight into her breasts. She hugged him, like that, for a moment.

   ‘You are too sweet.’ Nami mumbled and she kissed the top of Sabo’s ear.

   He tried to thank her but his words were a tad muffled.

   Nami giggled and she released him. ‘So, how’re you feeling down there?’ she asked.

   ‘Not good, not quite hard yet.’ Sabo replied truthfully.

   ‘Hm, I’m not feeling an orgasm today, to be honest.’ Nami admitted. ‘But you can still try; I’d like it if you tried.’

   ‘Well, since we’re here.’ Sabo replied wryly.

   Nami slipped her fingers into the belt loops on her capris. She slowly slid them down and revealed her shapely thighs and pastel blue panties.

   ‘Would you like to do the honours?’ Nami asked.

   ‘I would love to.’ Sabo replied with a big breath in his words.

   Nami laughed and smiled. She kicked off her capris and spread her legs. She remained against the wall and the barrel; her hips tilted upwards.

   Sabo licked his lips and he was very careful with peeling off of Nami’s underwear. He was absolutely burning up but soon, the panties were around Nami’s ankles and he was on his knees.

   ‘Alright, alright, the main event, right? Like we talked about before.’ Nami said.

   ‘Yep, I’ll be more careful this time. I didn’t mean to be so rough last time I gave you head.’ Sabo said.

   ‘What can I say? I’m a sensitive soul?’ Nami sighed.

   ‘….Okay.’ Sabo said. He didn’t believe that in the slightest. He’d seen Nami do some absolutely ruthless things on the battle field but whatever. He could let her live such an innocent lie.

   Nami had recently shaved, apparently, as she was mostly hairless with some stubble. Sabo didn’t mind. He hadn’t expected her to have been this “prepared” at all so he had mentally prepped himself for the slightly uncomfortable situation of having to find his way through a thick clump of ginger hair.

   ‘Aren’t I a considerate, partner?’ Nami teased. She was quick to realise that Sabo was secretly thankful for her preparation.

   ‘Yes, you absolutely are.’ Sabo said. ‘So, it’s time to get comfortable.’ Sabo asserted his dominance and a wide grin swept across Nami’s face.

   ‘I’ll try.’ Nami replied and Sabo hefted one of her legs over his head and coiled his arm around her other.

   He turned his head so he his nose lightly rushed against her thigh. He then began building his confidence. He kissed the inner of higher most part of her thigh. His lips were warm. Nami smiled, sighed. Relaxed. She enjoyed how indulgent and tender Sabo was. His kisses were warm and when he used tongue: even better. His strokes were warm and teasing.

   She took another breath as she felt Sabo’s tongue tease the skin between her thigh and her vagina.

   ‘I get it, I get it!’ she squealed, giggly. ‘You’re a gentleman. Just hurry up. Fast and wet is what I say, Sabo.’

    ‘I know, I know. But oral is something you gotta build up to. Tease and kiss. Indulge her – or so they say. It’s not one for impatient girls, Nami.’

   ‘Hm… Maybe that’s why Zoro’s a four out of ten. Tops. When it comes to oral. He just gets straight in there. None of this foreplay.’ Nami mused.

   ‘Now, now,’ Sabo sighed, ‘it’s hard to please a woman when she’s dropping the names of her other sexual partners.’

   ‘Just get on with it, my little gentleman.’ Nami huffed. She sprawled her arms out a bit more, against the wall, and prepared herself. Sabo should finally be ready. She didn’t mind the foreplay but she was horny now so she wanted the instant gratification.

   Sabo’s tongue felt odd inside of her. He was obviously new at this whole oral sex thing but Nami didn’t mind. He already scored points for foreplay and that had relaxed her enough and given him rhythm. She could feel his rhythm. He preferred up and down which was good; that matched her own preferred pace but she loved a bit of variety but for now, Sabo was in charge and she liked that. She was feisty and needed someone who could grate against her like that.

   His head bobbed between her legs and he had his eyes closed. Nami kept her hands on him. Encouraging him with taunts in his hair and fingers behind his ears. He moaned into her and that elicited wanton noises of her own. She made it a point to be lewder then him as it would encourage his wild side.

   She was right. Loudness turned him on and made him bolder. He teased her clitoral hood and made her shudder from the bottom of her spine. Her back prickled and her skin doubled over in goose-bumps across her shoulders. Her breathing grew deeper and she was overcome by the need to massage herself; specifically, her breasts. She was feeling… colder now than she was before.

   Nami’s fingers trailed away from Sabo but he didn’t seem to notice. He was too focused on Nami’s pleasure to notice. She smiled to herself. He really was quite the virginal gentlemen. It was cute. Sweet even and it was more pleasurable than she could have imagined. Variety really was the spice of life.

   Nami rated Sanji as a solid nine. Sex from Sanji was the right blend of rough and tame. His oral was gentle enough to treat Nami’s genitals sensitively but wild enough to keep her entertained. It was unfair to Sabo to compare his technique to Sanji who had much more experience.

   Nami rated Zoro as an eight. He wasn’t very good at oral so Sabo had already trumped someone there however, Zoro was fantastic at vaginal and anal sex; both things that Sabo had tried with Nami but wasn’t very good at. He was still clumsy and too virginal for anything rough and wild which was why, overall, Zoro was an eight.

   However, when the boys worked together… what they could accomplish was a pleasure for Nami that couldn’t be rated on a one to ten scale. Their polyfidelity had plenty of perks.

   Nami hummed to herself. Her breath hitched in her throat and Sabo gave her great reason to focus on him again. Not anyone else but him.

   Lust turned Nami’s eyes a harsh colour. Her breathing changed and she massaged her breasts a little rougher now. She didn’t feel an orgasm. That hadn’t been the point of today’s experimentation. Today was a time for experience. She could feel Sabo’s long strokes slow down and he was slowly pulling out.

   Nami looked down and she smiled. Sabo got up and he smiled awkwardly. ‘D-Do we kiss now? I think it’d be weird. My lips might – will definitely – taste funny.’

   ‘Depends, do you want to kiss?’ Nami asked.

   ‘Not until I’ve brushed my teeth, waited a while, eaten something…’ Sabo rambled.

   ‘Okay, no kisses. That’s fine.’ Nami said.

   ‘How… did I do?’ Sabo asked shyly.

   ‘I bet the next woman you give oral to will definitely cum. I just… wasn’t feeling it, you know?’ Nami shrugged.

   ‘Yeah, I know. Thanks for, uh, the practice? I really enjoyed it. I swear you smell like tangerines down there. Which must mean that myth about only eating citrus is true.’ Sabo chattered.

   ‘No, I’m just smart enough to know that a little touch of perfume on my lower thigh can make a big difference. Fuck douching. That shit’s unhealthy and that pineapple thing is a total myth.’ Nami corrected Sabo.

   ‘Oh, well, thanks again.’ Sabo said and he awkwardly tried to excuse himself.

   Nami got off of the barrels. ‘I really enjoyed myself this afternoon. Thanks Sabo, I really mean it. Although, I still feel as though a little improvement can go a long way. Also, don’t be afraid to mix it up. You can go across ways, you know. You were also very hesitant to touch my breasts. Are they really that intimidating?’

   ‘No, um, well… I’m not really a boobs man. To be… honest.’ Sabo admitted.

   ‘Ass?’ Nami asked.

   ‘Well, I’m still really not sure… to be… honest.’ Sabo continued. ‘But thanks for the advice and the encouragement.

   Nami grinned. ‘I’m glad.’

   ‘Well… bye.’

   ‘Bye.’

   Nami hummed to herself proudly. She had a feeling that Koala was about to be a very lucky girl in the upcoming weeks. But if Nami had to rate Sabo when he was a flimsy seven point five out of ten. He really did need a little improvement here and there but Koala seemed very vanilla so Nami’s judgement was likely highly inaccurate.


End file.
